


When I met you

by RO24



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and more fluff couse I love it, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Vanilla, there will be NSFW later, there will be angs as much fluff, this history is going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RO24/pseuds/RO24
Summary: hi ^^this is my first fanfic, I am not native English, the reason why I inspired to write it is that there is not enough Jihan and I needed it, although they are the main couple I will have Junhao and then Soonhoon and maybe Verkwang but not sure maybe later after like 20+ chap, I will jump from one to the other, my writing style is very simple by the way, enjoy
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. "My eyes are only for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ^^  
> this is my first fanfic, I am not native English, the reason why I inspired to write it is that there is not enough Jihan and I needed it, although they are the main couple I will have Junhao and then Soonhoon and maybe Verkwang but not sure maybe later after like 20+ chap, I will jump from one to the other, my writing style is very simple by the way, enjoy

Today was his first day in his new school he had to transfer because of his parent's job and not only he was moving from the neighborhood but it was to none less than overseas, he would miss America but he had nothing to say in the decision, after all, he was very adaptable he knew that he would get the handle of it after some time. The only worry would be his gender in this new country he was anxious about the treatment he would receive from the other students, but in the end, it was inevitable that he would have to attend to the classroom.

His mother did come with him until the entry of the school, the place looked kind of like the other one but with the difference that everything was in Korean and there was a mandatory uniform "have a great day sweetheart, I will come for you when the classes end" just for today since all the family was kind of anxious they wanted to make sure that Joshua was ok, if not they would have to find another school or consider the option of having private tutoring at home but was really the last option since to grow apart from the world is never the best way to grow, "see you later mom"

He entered the school took his shoes off still kind of anxious but no one really minded him, he did see other omegas in the school but they looked pretty normal and they were with their friends from different genders, his gender was not the commonest but it wasn't as if he was an alien.

He followed the other students to the gym, they hear the welcome speech of the director, then they started calling name by name and forming the different classroom groups, "Joshua Hong", when he was called his ears ringed then he hastily gone to the line of the group of the teacher that called his name, since there was a lot of movement he didn't really detail the other students that were called when the teacher finished he just followed the line to the classroom

The teacher entered and stood in front of the desk "sit in the order of the line " he said, Josh did as he was told, he got a seat just aside the window, not bad, if he was bored he could at least look to something outside, while he was checking the view of outside the other students were still entering the classroom and settling in their seats.

Then he felt a swift of aroma, Jazmin with a note of vanilla, it smelt so nice if it was a perfume he would want to use it all day, he turned his head to see from who it came to this nice aroma, first, he saw his back and he looked to have a nice physique delicate but strong at the same time, had long red hair in a ponytail, when he took his seat he was able to see his face, Josh immediately turned back in that moment, he knew that if he looked at him one second more it would be too obvious, after all, it was the first time that he felt lovestruck at the first sign and he had never fallen in love before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you have some ideas or something that you want to happen, later on, drop it in the commentaries, I don't promise anything but I may make it happen if I like it XD


	2. "Want to know all about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^  
> I am so happy for the comeback that I wanted to celebrate posting another chapter  
> I can't wait to hear Semicolon I feel as if I am back to the excitement of Christmas as waiting for that present anxiously

"Nice to meet you my name is Choi Seungcheol I will be your homeroom teacher this year", said the teacher after all the students got into their seats, he was a beta, scentless, Josh knew since he crossed over his front when he entered the classroom, "if you have any problem you can tell me anytime" 

His hair was jet black he had a strong physique and a big smile, so far this teacher was reassuring, "now everyone please introduce yourselves and tell anything that you feel like sharing, let's begin by the first ones that took a seat "Josh did buffer a little when he got his turn "my name is Joshua Hong and I just moved from America, nice to meet you" then he just sat.

He could feel all the eyes on him for that brief moment and it wouldn't have been difficult if it wasn't for his new crush, he had his heartbeat very fast and it was so strong that he could only hear its sound echoing in his ears, all the other students continued and he just really spaced out completely.

Until it came his turn, he knew it was his turn because even spaced out he had been counting how many people were left before his turn by the seating order, he really wanted to know more about him, his hobbies, what he disliked, if he liked more dogs or cats, if he liked sunny days or rainy ones, which was his favorite food and drink, he wanted to know all, he really wished that his introduction would last the whole class "Hi my name is Yoon Jeonghan, I like to take pictures, stroll at the park and sleep" sadly for Josh that was it.

It was an intro as short as his and didn't say really a lot, but at least he was able to steal another glance at him and it was enough for today, but just when Jeonghan was sitting back his eyes only looked at Josh then back at the teacher that was thanking him for sharing, Josh just turned back and looked at the front, his face felt very hot, he was very sure that now his face was completely flushed.

After all the students had finished the introduction Josh was already able to calm down and concentrate in the class that started and it went by without any other disruption, "ring" then the bell sound for the break came, Josh wasn't thinking about leaving the classroom today.

He felt just right eating his snacks today on his desk but not immediately, he just looked outside to the clouds and again he felt that nice scent swift passing by, Jeonghan did had other plans and surely gone out, kind of sad but at the same time relieved he reached for what his mom had put in his lunchbox, it was a sandwich with peanut butter and jam.

He just had his first bite but was interrupted "Hello there my name is Jun lets be friends?" he had a very easy going aura, he even sat in the chair that wasn't his but was left empty by another student that sat in front of Josh, also he was another omega.

Omegas usually would stick together, after all, they had the same problems and felt more comfortable between individuals of the same gender, normally omegas and alfas would only really have strong friendship relationships with the ones of the same gender during the school period and they would keep the distance between opposite genders because even if they felt really attracted it was still kinda scary since at this young age almost everyone was still very insecure and shy about those strong feelings and attraction.

"Sure, let's be friends" answered Josh "I was also transferred here from China with my fiance", said Jun, It wasn't really odd for omegas and alfas to get engaged depending on the situation, but lately, it has been less and less common "and do you like him?" it did pick Josh curiosity "like him? more like adore him, totally whipped" between chuckles he got the answer, Jun did get blushed but was totally confident of his words Josh was kind of at a loss by his reaction but at the same time he felt a tiny bit of jealous.

He knew that aproaching Jeonghan was kind of imposible at least for the rest of his school days, but maybe a miracle would happend, "lucky, you already have someone with who to spend your fist heat" heats where a really difficult process being in fever all the time and being that needy and to top all of it being alone was the worst, so many lone omega would get a medicament that tasted and looked like a transparent mint, two times at the day they would have to take it and it did just sedated them, no needy feeling or even heat scent just only the feel of a common fever and sweat, altrought someone would have to care for them in that situation, lone older omegas would normally hire a nurse, a change clothes because of the sweat and pads because of the slick was needed and although it could be very shameful for some, there was no helping it, as if you where in the hospital someone would have to take care of you, almost all omegas had already received that talk several times so it did help to make themselves an idea about it and to finally accept the situation in the far future.

Jun was at a loss looking to the floor and Josh didn't notice it because he was just a while also spacing out "I don't really know, we have been friends since I remember, our parents did engage us but when we spoke about it he said that we don't have to do what our parents want and I was too scared to ask if he doesn't like me because I swear I might die if he doesn't" Jun said feeling down "so you prefer to live another day and suffer" Josh said helplessly "yes, I am a coward at the same time, since years, but at least I can see him every day and that is enough" 

A pained but at the same happy expression was all over Jun's face, then after Jun introduction Josh told him about his former life in America and they continued talking about random silly and more simple things until the break was over, Jun left to his seat, he was at the other side of the classroom just in the opposite seat to Josh, Josh just stared to the outside and then he felt that nice scent passing by again, he would try to evade eye contact with him as much as possible to not be found out.

Classes started again and when they ended Josh left as soon as he could, he really didn't want to wait until the other left first, he had enough for today, he hoped that after a good night rest he would be able to handle in a better way all the new situation especially the one that had an own name.

Jun ran after Josh and reached him to walk together outside of the school, he smiled at him when he reached and took his arm, and in the wave of people they finally got at the entry to change their shoes, Josh just reached to his shoes as fast as he could and was going to the exit when he looked back for Jun.

He was just standing still at the area before the lockers "are you coming?" Jun looked at him with an apologetic face "I will wait for my fiance, we walk back home together, go ahead, see you tomorrow" Jun waved warmly "see you tomorrow" Josh waved back and gone outside

His mom was already waiting for him outside, he rushed to her "hi mom, let's go" he just done it on reflex but his mom noticed that something was off because of his anxiety, he just continued walking without stopping not even one second to greet her "it is everything alright?" she asked and stopped him by reaching his arm and then letting go immediately.

When Josh finally turned back to his mom he saw luckily and unluckily a very beautiful view, Jeonghan was two meters away, he crossed aside them and stared at Josh until he surpassed them, Josh wanted to look away from him but he had been bewitched, his body didn't respond, Jeonghan had undone his ponytail and his hair was waving with the wind and the light of the twilight made him look surreal.


	3. "even the wind wisper me about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^Wohoo! we won last week votings, last time they won the MV promotion and I was so worried, I am soo happy, celebration time!!!!, don't forget to vote at Mubeat now, in this chapter Junhao enters to the scene UwU

The way back home was quiet, his mom surely would have noticed, but he still wanted to ignore and evade the subject as most as he could, he was sure that he would get the hang of it by tomorrow, alter all what else could punch him the same way than that mirage-like an angel.

When they arrived at home his father still hadn't arrived, Josh entered and changed his shoes, his mom closed the door behind her "Josh" he looked back at her "yes mom" she thought for a bit then continued "how it was school today, did you like it" you could feel the worry in her voice " yes mom it was good" he had a small smile.

Even if it was difficult for him because of all the novelty of the situation he still felt happy and his smile was true, even if he wouldn't be able to approach Jeonghan during the whole year and more until they present and that if he would be as lucky as to be able to contact him after school ended.

But the hope was there and he was grateful for just being able to meet him in the first place, "I am so happy for you dear" his mom words could have a double meaning but he really didn't want to find out if there was it, after all, there was the small possibility that she didn't find it out since she was a beta, that night he just went to sleep early since he was tired enough.

Josh was sat at his desk looking at the clouds then he felt someone looking at him from the seat in front of him when he looked that way Jeonghan was seated looking at him and it was too near for his heart to be safe, Jeonghan reached out with his had to turn Josh face to him, he didn't resist, then Jeonghan approached and kissed him. 

"Hit sound Hit Hit Hit, Hit sound" Josh reached for his phone and turned off the alarm, the dream was too real, but he would not comply with it, he would more likely comply with his alarm interruption, but now he wasn't as sure as before that he would be able to handle the situation the way he thought he would and that dream didn't help so he would just keep evading him as much as he can until he somewhat he manage his feelings.

He dressed, took breakfast and prepared his bag then left, this time alone since the fear and novelty of the first day was gone, the walk to the school was nice, kind of cold, but pretty because of the morning light, he arrived at the entry of the school without getting lost "JOSH!!!!" It was Jun that was screaming with all his pulmonary capacity to get his attention, he was standing at the entry of the school with a guy that Josh could guess was his fiance.

The other guy waved Jun bye and left, then Jun ran to Josh "good morning" Jun had a big smile and a lot of energy today too "good morning" Josh couldn't help getting the happy virus and he answered with a smile "was that your fiance?" he was tall and slim and had an air of elegance "yes he is, but don't look at him too much" with a smirk he answered but you could feel the share of jealousy there.

After all, omegas were as jealous as alpha where dominant "got it, but he is not my type anyway" Josh smiled reassuringly to Jun and pat his shoulder, it was true, after all, compared Jeonghan all of the other possible mates that he had seen have been zeroes in comparison.

They walked in direction to the classroom, when they were at the door his heart wasn't alright it was going super fast again, he could only think to himself "you have to control yourself" as if it was a mantra if it wasn't for the blocking perfume and the classroom special scent annulling system he would have been uncovered yesterday just by his feromones going crazy.

But anyway, so far he was safe, if it wasn't for that situation yesterday but he had chosen to pretend as if nothing happened, even if he really liked him, he didn't know him and he didn't want to give false hopes to the other especially if that other is an alpha, ending those type of relationship was especially painful and difficult because of the high compatibility and bond between genders.

When Jun said that he would die was half a joke but it was something that could happen, omegas would die of sadness and alphas would suicide, so love was something to not be taken lightly when those two gender would merge, Josh then entered the classroom evading looking to the space where Jeonghan seat was and sat looking at the clouds searching for reassurance.

The first classes went by and the first break came, Jun ran to Josh immediately "let's eat lunch outside today" Jun was practically pleading and no wonder why the day was splendid today, blue skies only, since Jun was at his side hindering the way to outside Jeonghan got out using another way and Josh only saw his back and signed reassured "okay, lets go outside today".

Jun insisted to seat under one of the trees, there was a nice breeze, this time Josh brought a complete lunch box and Jun had his own too "try mine" Jun offered him, it looked pretty tasty so Josh just took a spoon, Jun looked with a glint in his eyes how he swallowed it, Josh almost chokes, his face was completely red and his eyes had tears on them it was spicy as hell.

Jun was laughing his ass off, when they both calmed down they had tears in their eyes but because of different reasons "how can you eat something like that as if was nothing?" kind of offended he asked "my fiance knows that I love this so he made this for me today" then he took a spoon and munched happily "well, I can still feel the love in it" Josh still had his tongue numb.

They already almost finished their lunch when a strong wind came and with it that smell that was so irresistible for Josh, he unconsciously searched for him, he found it walking by the hallway back to the classroom, it was far away so he could look to him all that he wanted without getting discovered "...sh, osh, JOSH!" he got out of it when Jun pulled his shoulder and then he shook his head "hey! are you ok? I think I overdid it with the prank, now your brain is numb too" Josh looked back at Jun then looked back searching for Jeonghan but he was nowhere to be found "I am ok, let's go back or we are going to be late for class" he stood and waited for Jun to pack back.

Again back at the classroom the strategy was the same, Josh evaded Jeonghan gaze and contact, classes were over in less than he thought, this time Jun came to Josh before he even stood up from his seat "don't ever think about leaving me behind" he had that cute smirk "wouldn't dare to" Jun had become very attached to Josh and Josh didn't mind since he liked his company.

Even if the walk was only until the entry they stuck together "see you tomorrow" Josh waved back at Jun goodbye and he waved him back and stood there waiting, he knew that Hao was never late but he never rushed, when he felt the peony with grapes scent he couldn't help to anticipate.

He saw him walking downstairs and it was as if the world was slow motion he couldn't help feeling like he was seeing a model down a passarella, he was still using his glasses when he got to Jun, Jun made a signal pointing his own face reminding the other that he still had his glasses on "Oh!, I forgot", he removed them and searched in his bag for the case and put it away inside it "shall we go?" he asked in case that Jun had something else to do "no, let's go" he softly smiled at him.


	4. "I hope you come to my dreams"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi^^, congrats on the fourth win UwU, don't forget to vote al MAMA in Mwave, fighting carat, and have a nice day

On the way back home Jun couldn't help to imagine how nice it would be to walk holding hands but he wasn't ready to risk the relationship that they already had and maybe end with nothing as if it was a mirage, "Jun" he came back from his fantasy world and looked at him "Uhm" Hao did notice that he was spacing out "are you thinking about which club you are going to join?" he was asking quite interested in Jun answer "yeah, there is a lot of options" he answered helplessly.

Actually, he hadn't even thought about it "I heard there is one for painting, I am planning to get in it with a friend, what about you?" Jun did wonder who was this "friend" but he couldn't smell any omega on his alpha so he really didn't worry "is there any dance club? I want to train back again".

He did miss dancing since he moved from china he didn't have the opportunity to train and a club would be the perfect opportunity, that way he could still go home with Hao together after the club activities "I think there is actually one that is managed by one of your classmates" "I didn't know, I will ask tomorrow" excited, now he really wanted to join, he would ask if it is necessary to all of his classmates to find the one that is in charge of the dance club and let him join.

They arrived home, it was a small apartment but luxurious the living room and kitchen where in the same space and aside from it each one had his own room, fiances but still not mated they slept in different rooms, Jun went to his room to leave his bag and came back to the kitchen to prepare the dinner since Hao had done the breakfast and lunch. 

Hao hadn't come to the living room so he was probably having a shower, just on time when he finished dinner Hao came out from his room, he had changed clothes and his hair was wet, Jun swallowed, he already had seen this view several times but still he couldn't help it.

They sat and had lunch while looking at the TV, Jun just put a playlist of dance covers of one of his favorite dancers "Dino dance so good, I would love to be half as good as him" said Jun with his eyes full of excitement "only half as good? you can even surpass him, but you have to work seriously on it" Hao said with a nagging tone"I will do my best" and he chuckled.

After finishing the dinner they moved to the couch, Jun occupied almost all the couch he was lying on his side with his legs bent because the couch wasn't big enough to let him fully stretch, Hao sat aside of his head while reading a book of art,

After half an hour Jun fell asleep and Hao chuckled softly when he noticed, then caressed his hair "did you fall asleep again out of your bed?" there was no response "I will have to carry you, not that I mind, I love to be nearer to you" a grunt came from Jun but he didn't wake up "it is the only way I can smell you, that damn blocking perfume, at least you should stop using it in the weekends when we stay at home but not even that, do you unlike me that much?" no answer.

Hao hadn't uncovered how affected he was because Jun sprayed a lot of blocking perfume on him even it seemed as if he was inside a cloud when he splashed that much, "you have been like that since we got engaged, why?" Jun moved a little but still deeply slept "forget it, what am I doing asking a slept person?" he asked himself.

He stood to put the book aside and picked up Jun in his arms, he could feel a little of his scent since his neck was so near, that one he missed so much that mix of plum and white tea, he entered Jun's room and sat on his bed, then stayed there for a while hugging him and taking his scent that he missed so much.


	5. "don't fall on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back ^^
> 
> Lately, I had a new job but it stressed me soo much that I had to leave it, I will not try to work again receiving calls, chat lines are the best, I will never call to a line ever again, the good news is that I received my Caratbong and is BEAUTIFUL and is original thank goodness I was so worried, I hope you enjoy the chap and merry Christmas and don't forget to vote on MAMA :3

The sunlight woke him up, Jun didn't really rememberer how he got to his bed but he was already in his pajamas so he probably changed himself, but he was too sleepy to remember, he walked to the bathroom and washed.

Then he went to the living room Hao was already finishing packing the lunch "Good morning" he turned to Jun and smiled "Good morning" Jun looked at the clock and realized that it was very late "why didn't you woke me up?" Hao chuckled "I did try to wake you up but you were totally knocked out, so I was waiting until the last moment to use the last resort in case you didn't wake up".

Jun was speechless until his curiosity came back "what is the last resort?" one of his eyebrows gone up with his inquiry "I was thinking about pulling your blanket as fast as they do it with dinner tables in those magic shows" he was probably joking right? but Jun knew that when Hao wanted to be a prankster he could totally do it.

They had breakfast fast, changed into their gray uniforms, and left, when they arrived at the school Hao left for his classroom he was in a year before Jun, Jun stayed at the entry awaiting for Josh, he didn't have to wait for long, in less than five minutes he arrived "good morning Joshua" Joshua waved him back "morning".

They walked in the direction of the classroom "Joshua do you know who is the student in charge of the dance club?" Jun was super excited "I dunno, you will have to ask the other classmates" he was just transferred and also he still didn't have to think about which club he wanted to join.

They arrived to the classroom, Josh went to his seat with his head down, today Jun couldn't help to notice it, he wondered if he was feeling unwell, the break came and Jun jumped from his desk asking every person which one was the one in charge of the dance club.

Until one of the two alphas of the classroom answered "uh... it is Soonyoung, but he already left to practice" this guy was kind of uncomfortable talking to Jun even if he was an alpha "where does he practice?" asked Jun insistently "at the club room is in the block B second floor if I remember well, excuse me I have to go" then the guy stood, he was smaller that Jun but had the presence of an alpha "thank you" said Jun to him while he was already leaving, Jun went to Josh "you will come with me, right?" not awaiting an answer Jun dragged Josh to the dance club.

They entered the club room and the first they saw was this person dancing with fluid movement as if it was the movement of dancing petals a butterfly or a bird, such a grace it surely was the proof of how much he had been practicing, the presence of both of them didn't bother the dancer he continued until the end of the song he was practicing "komapta...." was hear at the end.

Then he stopped and pushed his hair back trying to fix it, he looked back at the two guys looking at him that had their mouths gaping as they weren't able to start the conversation he started "hi guys how can I help you?" Jun came back to earth and remembered what he came to do "hello! sorry to bother you but I want to join the dance club" the guy smiled back "sure, you will have to work a lot we have competitions to win, are you ready for it?".

Jun swallowed but he knew he needed to be more committed if he wanted to improve "ok, count me in" the guy smiled again this time was his whole face until his eyes were small slits, then he offered his hand "Nice to have you in Jun, my name is Soonyoung and I am the leader of the club, lets work hard" then they handshake.

They left the dance club to have lunch as fast as possible since the time was almost over and they still had to walk back to the block with the classrooms, when they finished lunch, they were almost running back, their classroom was on the third floor.

While going upstairs Josh was leading, then he saw Jeonghan on one of the floors running, he crossed over the front of Josh and gone directly to the next stairs row, Josh lost concentration and stumbled with the last step of the stairs row that he was, he didn't fall but did several steps forward before recovering the balance "Josh are you ok!?" Jun came to him but Josh only looked at him for a second because he felt a gaze and looked that way.

It was Jeonghan's he dead stopped and was looking at Josh from upstairs, but when he saw that Josh didn't fall he continued his way running back to the classroom, Josh was looking the whole time to him until he was out of view "do you like him?" Jun was looking at Josh then back at where Jeonghan was a while ago "yes, you like him right?" Jun was chuckling nervously and Josh's face got completely red, the words to deny it didn't come out from his mouth because there weren't any.


	6. "at least in my dreams"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiiii ^^
> 
> A new chapter here, enjoy, I was writing a book and it took all my energy, besides all the christmas preparations and I had a graduation to attend so I was fun but I didn't have time for posting here but don't worry because I am never abandoning it :D

Now Jun also knew and he was the noisy type so Josh was on his nerves, will Jun keep silent?; The class was painfully long, until the ring announcing the end of the classes, he was sweating cold, Jun jumped on Josh and dragged him out again this time without saying a word.

Then at the exit of the building, he stopped "we have an emergency meeting tomorrow Saturday so cancel anything that you had, understood?" Josh got blushed again and then nodded, Jun let him go and Josh left, a second later Minghao came to Jun "is that the friend that you told me" Hao asked "yes, we go well together" Jun answered and smiled happily "let's go back I am tired" said Hao in a bored tone and looked away.

On the way back home they really didn't talk, today Jun made the lunch so it was Hao turn to make the dinner, so Jun went straight to the shower in his room when he finished he gone back to the living room, the lunch was already served but Hao was nowhere to be found, surely he was in the shower, Jun's stomach made sounds, he really couldn't wait anymore so he sat and munched a bit of it.

Five minutes later the door of Hao room opened Jun looked at him with his mouth full of food, Hao chuckled at the sign, Jun munched and swallowed "sorry for not waiting for you" Hao shocked his head "don't apologize, you were very hungry, didn't you?" Jun nodded then Hao sat and they ate silently.

When they finished they went to the couch "how it was your day?" Hao looked at Jun, Jun thought for a moment "well, I was able to find the classmate that is in charge of the dance club and he let me join and how was yours?" Jun looked back at him then Hao looked at the TV "good, but kind of boring, but not all days can be exciting " he yawned and there was a long silence "so how is your friend Joshua, I saw you together at the school entrance, you are already very close". 

Jun looked to the opposite side by reflex not really paying attention "yes both of us are omega so is easier to talk" Hao let his head fall on the couch "I suppose" Jun yawned "I am going to sleep now, have a good night Minghao" Jun left to his room "same for you have a good night Jun".

Hao stayed silent and still on the couch looking at the ceiling, he was really thinking how long would this situation drag on, until Jun's heat or if his rut arrived first? he had the patience and he didn't want to rush the things but still, now it was really bothering him and his alpha was literally screaming almost every day.

He knew that they were too young to mate but at least small details could calm his alpha if Jun were already his, at least just as a couple, he stood up from the couch and went to his room not without looking back at Jun door, what he was looking at?.

He shooked his head and finally entered his room and laid on his bed trying to get to sleep at the end and he was able, in his dreams he was able to go on a date with his beloved, to care for him as his alpha screamed and wanted everyday.


	7. "but still I can only think of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!! ^^  
> Happy new year everyone! let's share another year with seventeen UwU and let's try you and me to not forget to vote every day :'v, I wish everyone happiness and health :3

The sound of electronic waves "You live in my dreams, you’re beauti..." Jun turn off the alarm, took his phone to write Josh, not before staring at his block screen it was a photo of him and Hao, he signed then started to write

You; Hiiiii  
\- Are you awake?  
\- wake up!!!!!!

Then he closed his eyes back while waiting for an answer "ping" he looked back at his phone

Joshua: morning hahhaha  
\- at which time, where?

The door of the room opened "Oh you are already awake" he got up from the bed and leaned in one hand, still half slept "breakfast is ready if you want to eat" he rubbed his eyes with his free hand "thank you Minghao I will go in a moment" Hao closed the door, 

Jun got out of the bed, gone to the bathroom, washed his face then took his phone and gone to the living room, Hao was already there, he sat on the table too but before eating he answered Josh "who are you writing so early in the morning?" 

Hao asked while sipping his coffee "I going to hang out with Joshua today" Jun had a smirk on his face "sounds fun" but Hao really sounded not excited at all "If you want next time you can come too" Jun was typing like mad in his phone "If I have time to spend I will".

Jun let go of his cellphone at last and ate the breakfast super fast "what happened?" now it picked Hao curiosity "I have to be at the station in half an hour or Joshua will leave" Hao took Jun phone from the table and read the chat

Joshua: ok, at the station then? 3 pm?  
\- that time is too late and I have to do some chores in the afternoon  
You: what shores?  
Joshua: not telling :P  
You: not fair!  
Joshua: if you are not at the station at 10 am I am leaving :3 take it or lose it  
You: I will be there!

Jun left the table with his mouth full of food and gone to his room to change his clothes came back super fast ate more of his breakfast, gone back to his room again fixed his hair came back with his bag at hand, and ate what was left, then took his phone from Hao "I think I will come back early" Hao nodded "okay, have fun" and patted his back and saw him left.

Hao went back to his seat and looked around "so today I am alone, it should help to clean my mind but the only thing in it is you" he chuckled helplessly and shocked his head slowly.


	8. "want to speak with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since chap 7 is very short have another one^^

Josh woke up early before even the alarm of his cellphone, he felt as if he hadn't slept at all, when he looked at himself in the mirror he didn't felt flattered at all, he had eye bags like a panda, "ping" it was his cellphone, this time he dreaded the sound he really didn't want to explain that situation since it was his first time but there was no escape to it, at least he was grateful that Jun didn't blurt anything about it at school. 

So he answered back but Jun wanted to meet late in the afternoon and what he really wanted and needed was to sleep the whole afternoon, so he gave him an ultimatum, if not in the morning then nothing, since Jun said he would be there, he got ready hair and clothes very quickly and gone down to the living room in the first floor "good morning mom" his mom looked at him quite surprised "you woke up very early for a Saturday and you are already ready to go out, do you have a date?" his mom was chuckling now too.

Josh just signed "no mom, I am going to meet Jun an omega ALSO, he is a FRIEND and I plan to come back early since I didn't sleep well last night, I feel so tired if you can't already see it" now the face of his mom changed to worried "ok dear don't try too hard and let me know if you feel anything else" Josh signed the last he wanted was to get sick.

He ate the eggs of his breakfast then the orange juice and took the bread for the road "bye mom" his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek "if anything call me or dad, ok?" Josh smiled back "sure mom" and he closed the door.

Jun arrived short of air and sweating he had to lean against a wall, there he waited for Josh, Josh arrived ten minutes after the ten, he walked at a slow pace as if there wasn't any worry in his life "you are late!" Josh was astonished when he saw Jun "sorry I didn't think that you would be on time". 

Jun put his hands on the waist and made a false angry face "sorry, will not happen ever again" Jun was still keeping the act "I will forgive you if you spend the afternoon also with me" Joshua rolled his eyes "fine" then Jun smirked, Josh kiss goodbye to his plan to sleep the whole afternoon.

They gone to a nearby cafe and sat in the farthest seat of the entry, Jun ordered a cake and Josh just a coffee "so how are you today" Josh sipped his coffee "fine, I suppose, but I feel as if I haven't slept and my eyes hurt" Jun was now feeling guilty "sorry I made you come even if you don't feel well". 

Josh tiredly looked at Jun "then let me go early" Jun smirked "I will think about it" then he took a big spoon of cake, there was silence while Jun ate the cake "so, how did you fall for that guy" Josh opened wide his eyes and thought about it trying to figure an explanation also for himself "I really can't explain how I have spoken with alphas before and had friends too but something like this never happened, the first time that I saw him... it was so difficult to look away from him and still it is, I feel so attracted to him to the point that it scares me"

Josh was blushing and Jun was now very interested, since he couldn't have his romance why not helping his friend "so that is why you always enter the classroom with your head down, you don't want to see him" Josh was in deep though again "I wonder, I just really don't want him to find out, It's my first crush and it is affecting me so much and I don't know how to handle it".

Jun thought for a while before answering "well since you are still too young and because of your genders I really think that you are doing the right thing keeping the distance but you should at least have some interaction with him or it will get harder and harder for you and your omega will not keep still, it will snap out if this drags for too long".

Josh blushed now crimson red "I really don't know how I will do it but if the opportunity arises I will try to speak with him" Jun felt better for Josh "that is better, now come with me to buy a shirt and I will let you go for today" Josh smiled happily at Jun and followed him out of the cafe.


	9. "a resolve about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since is new year have another one, this will be the last for today^^ I have a fanart to begin and hopefully finish today

Josh arrived home around 3 pm, he did sub estimated the complexity of purchasing a t-shirt, he should have guessed when Jun said that it was for Hao, they literally enter all the stores in the shopping center, until Jun said "I think that one was the best let's go back to that store" after all it is his alpha, he would probably do that if not more with how he already felt for Jeonghan, Josh felt completely hopeless.

He opened the door of the house, his mom came to the entry "welcome back, did you had fun?" Josh tried to smile but he was just so tired "oh, dear do you want to eat something before you go to sleep?" Josh had lunch with Jun at the shopping center so he was not hungry at all "no, mom I will go to sleep now" Josh gone upstairs directly to his room and fallen over the bed, he slept like a log now that he had some plan and determination about the situation he felt better.

"Hello" Jun asked but there was no answer Hao probably had gone out to buy something, so he went directly to his room to hide the present, he had been gathering clothes for Hao birthday, it was still very far, but since he was so picky for clothes, he was getting possible options, the ones that were not chosen would not be a problem because he was going to use the ones that didn't pass.

From his room he heard the entrance door close, he put hurriedly the shirt with everything else and gone to the living room, Hao came with some bags from the market and one from a designer shop, Jun hurriedly came to him to help him, he was carrying 5 bags "welcome back Minghao" the bags weighed a ton "I remembered that we had run out of several vegetables so in the way back I went to the market".

Jun put the bags at the kitchen counter "so where did you go?" Hao was going to his room to put his purchase there "I went with a friend from school to buy something that I saw on the internet but wanted to see in person to be sure that it was what I wanted".

Hao went to his room and Jun was left alone, he was really curious about what it was Hao purchase but it would be too much to barge in his room for that so he chose just to forget it and started to put all the vegetables in the fridge, while at it Hao came back "let me help you" he took the last things from the bag so Jun started to cook, they sat to eat and it was a quiet night.

The Sunday came and Jun spend it doing homework and seeing youtube videos on TV, Hao did his homework on Saturday morning so the Sunday he was painting on the balcony almost the whole day and in the afternoon he was reading on the couch aside Jun. 

For Josh he woke up around 12 midday, since the Saturday when he fell in the bed he hadn't woke up, his omega had drained him that was the only explanation he could find for sleeping that much, he was famished so he ate almost a cow at lunch, his mom hasn't seen him eat so much but she was happy, then he did the homework at lightspeed, he was a good student so he managed to finish at 7 pm and that is how the Sunday was gone in a relaxed way.


	10. "thank you for your help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back UwU with a slight headache, will never try to work in sales ever again, my respect to the people that can handle it, it was so stressful that I almost got all my body numb, enjoy the chap :3 I will try to write more now that I have time, Seungcheol is a badass love him

This time was Josh the one waiting at the school entrance, he wasn’t going in alone not in a million years, after speaking with Jun on Saturday he felt now even more ashamed although he had the resolve to not avoid Jeonghan anymore, still, he would not go alone he needed some moral support.

Jun arrived at the last moment, running aside Hao "sorry we are late" Hao just nodded to Jun and was gone to his classroom in a second, Jun and Josh had 3 three floors to run for and they got into the classroom when Mr. Choi had already arrived "you are late get together with the two over there, we have a group activity".

Jun and Josh froze at the spot, the two people left for the group where a girl that was omega and Jeonghan, Jun reacted faster and pushed Josh in the direction of his desk, both of them moved their desk to the other two at the back, while lifting it Josh let it fall because he was shaking.

Jun was going to let go of his and help him but Jeonghan was ahead, in a second he was aside from Josh "let me help you, ok" he waited for Josh answer "ok" he muttered shyly and moved out of the way, Jeonghan moved it easily and put it in front of the girl´s one since she was nearer "thank you" by some miracle he was able to say it.

Twice in a day was really a miracle for him but he knew that they would have to speak a lot more "ok, the group activity is to do a short exposition about another gender that is not yours, your perception, then we are going to debate about it when everyone had exposed, write what you want to say then when everyone finishes, we are going to begin the expositions"

All the groups were of three people. they were the only group with four participants, Mr. Choi came to them "two of you will speak about the same gender ok?" all of them nodded "I want to speak about alphas" said the girl staring only at Jeonghan the whole time, Jeonghan smiled at her then he looked to the front behind Jun "should I speak of betas or alphas?" he put his head in his hands while thinking "of course should be omegas" said the girl, Jeonghan answer was just a "hum"

Jun looked directly at Josh and with an eye that couldn’t be seen by the other two, he winked at him "you should choose alphas Josh, betas are simple and if we talk of the same one we will speak too little" Josh did get it and nodded, all of them wrote in their books.

One by one each group came to the front and did the exposition, at the end the last group left was theirs, so they came to the front, the girl was the first one to speak "alphas are really strong and exceed in all the fields, they are the only ones that can form a lifelong bond with omegas and they are very protective of theirs", while doing the exposition she had her eyes over Jeonghan the whole time, on the other hand, Jeonghan was distracted looking at the windows most probably the clouds.

After was Jun's turn "betas don’t have rut or heat they also don’t present pheromones and that lets them out of being a couple with an alpha or omega even if they fall in love with one, some people say that betas are boring but I think their life is simple although I am ok with my gender" then Jun went back aside Josh and pushed him lightly with the shoulder so that he would continue.

Josh made one step forward "I had some alpha friends in the USA and they would say that the pressure of being an alpha was too much sometimes because they had to be the best, the other things that I know from books is that they are dominant but never saw that trait in my friends" with that Josh finished.

Then came Jeonghan "what I really think is that omegas are the stronger, they can give birth, they are the most beautiful but that can be because for me as an alpha they are, they carry with the biggest amount of pressure because there are still several stereotypes and limitations that are applied over them".

Then all of them sat back "very well, first many of you said that alpha exceeded at everything but that is a misconception a person that perfection in studies or sports can surpass them, not all alphas have the same traits although the dominant trait is present in all of them when they get a partner, as it happens with alphas omegas are branded to behave in a certain way and have specifical traits but that is not truth please refrain from telling someone that he has to be a certain way just because his gender and also anyone can work in any profession, last while is uncommon relationship between non-alpha-omega can happen, by example omega-omega, alpha-beta don’t stigmatize other people sexuality is a delicate private matter where outsiders don’t have a word about it, this is the philosophy of live and let others live" Jun was smiling the whole explanation “I like more and more this teacher" Josh was more intrigued "yes" now he knew who he could ask for guidance or help if he had to.


	11. "your face like the one of an angel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head still hurts^^*, I will miss my coworkers T_T they were so nice <3, if only it wasn't painful for me to do that job, but stress got me so gonna take care of my body, now going to the chapter, jeonghan is an angel he is soooo beautiful sadly the braid photo was an edit, cry with me T_T

The rest of the day went smooth and Josh didn’t felt as uncomfortable as he had been since the beginning and then the rest of the week also went by, he was able to sleep better with just that Monday that they arrived late thanks to Jun.

Then the Friday came, they were at the volleyball court at sports class, they were divided into three groups one played inside and the other 2 were playing outside, but then it started to rain and everyone that was outside had to go back inside.

Josh was concentrated in the game but in his view range was the door to outside and that person that distracted him the most entered thought there, he couldn’t help looking at him, that was his mistake, this time Jeonghan had his hair done in a braid and looked super beautiful if there was any way to be more in Joshua's eyes, He couldn’t really look away from that mirage.

Sadly a ball came and hit him straight in the head, it was so fast that he did realize what happened everything went black and then he was surrounded by all his classmates, Jun was right beside him "Josh how many fingers do you see here".

Josh shocked his head, he did see fine so he tried to stand up but couldn’t keep the balance and was back on the floor “Josh don’t try to stand up, we need to take you to the infirmary" Jun tried to lift Josh but he didn’t had the strength "let me help you" Jeonghan kneeled down and offered himself to carry him.

Josh didn’t have in him the faint thought of turning him down, he leaned to him and Jeonghan lifted him and took him to the infirmary, Jun came along, Josh couldn’t help to enjoy being so near him, that amazing smell that he couldn’t get tired of and the touch from him even through his clothes made him felt lukewarm in the places where they touched and very comfortable.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the nurse checked his head and eyes “I don’t see any alarm signals but you better stay here, if after resting in the bed you still feel dizzy we will have to take you to the hospital, your friends can go back to class and we will call your parents to let them know"

Josh stayed in one of the beds and slept for the rest of the day, "dear?" he was still half asleep but it was his most favorite voice "mom?" his vision was coming back "Josh how do you feel" his mom caressed his head "I... don’t know mom" his mom now touched his forehead "can you get up?" he raised from the bed and didn’t felt anything wrong.

His mom took his hand and he put a foot on the floor, sustained on her hand and gave a step, he didn’t felt dizzy this time so he gave some more steps "I think... I am alright now" his mom let go of his hand just to make sure "let me check you again" said the nurse that was still there.

Then Josh sat on the chair and she checked him "I can’t find anything wrong" Josh step up "dear wait for me outside I want to speak with the nurse a little" his mom seemed displeased, he nodded and gone outside, at the left, there was a long corridor.

Then the looked at the right and he was speechless, in the chairs row to wait outside the nursery was no one else that Jeonghan sat sleeping, still with his braid, it was like seeing an angel sleeping, Josh made some steps towards him, he didn’t wake up, so he ducked to have a closer view of his face, his eyelashes, his eyebrows, his nose, and his lips, every and all of them were the most beautiful that he had ever seen.

Then the strong sound of the sliding door made Josh jump and out of the spell he was, the worst was that Jeonghan this time did woke up with this sound and most probably realized that Josh was super near "dear sorry for making you wait, Oh... hi, are you a friend of Joshua?"

Jeonghan was sluggish he seemed as if still wasn’t aware where he was "uh... oh sorry I was waiting for a friend but he didn’t come" he stood up and left hastily "what a funny guy, but he is very pretty" Josh shocked his head “mom!" she chuckled, I might be married but I can still discern who is pretty and who isn’t.


	12. "did you lie to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ please stream a lot Jun's new song Silent Boarding Gate, it's such a nostalgic and pretty song he has the voice of an angel, Jun's voice always relax me a lot uwu

They left the school and arrived at home "Josh!" his dad came and gave him a strong hug "how do you feel?" he returned the hug "I am alright dad" 

Then they let go and went to the living room and the dinner was already served, his dad had prepared everything, so they sat to eat right away "so what did happen?" Josh thought for a moment what he should say to his parents, he really didn’t felt like speaking about his crush so he chooses to just omit that detail "I was distracted and got hit by a ball exactly on my head and they took me to the infirmary". :

His father had a worried expression "should we take him to the hospital just to make sure" Josh didn’t felt like going but if his father said to he wouldn’t complain "dear he is alright I already spoke with the nurse and she said that it was alright". :

His father then nodded and continued eating "that guy outside the infirmary was there who knows since when, when I arrived he was already there, the person that made him wait must be very cruel" Josh was blushing a little at the mention of it, the rest of the meal he couldn’t help to remember how pretty it was the memory just flooded his mind.:

After the meal he went to his room and lied splayed over his bed "ping" he had forgotten his phone in his bag, he went and picked it up it was Jun:

Jun: hey!  
then there was a long line of stickers of different characters crying  
Me: sorry I didn’t look at the phone in the whole day  
Jun: at last! how do you feel?  
Me: alright so far  
Jun: good, I went to the infirmary after classes ended but you were still asleep, I was so worried  
Me: sorry  
Jun: don’t worry, but can we hang out tomorrow? I have something to tell you that cannot wait  
Josh pretty much felt alright, he just wanted to sleep for long but nothing in his body hurt, so going out seemed alright and Jun picked his curiosity.  
Me: ok, but not early, I want to sleep until late  
Jun: okay

They set to meet at the station at 4 pm to eat at a restaurant nearby Josh house, Josh went to slept and he couldn’t help to dream about him, he really wanted to touch his face and lips but as he couldn’t in real life, at least he was free to do it in his dreams. :

He woke up the next day sad that his dreams weren’t the reality but maybe someday, it was already 11 am, he went down to the living room, the house was alone, his parents already had left to work, but the breakfast was already on the table covered with napkins and a note aside it "good morning Josh, lunch is inside the fridge, salad is apart in another plate if you feel bad, call us immediately, with love mom and dad" Josh sat and ate breakfast while looking at his phone "ping" it was Jun

Jun: hey, are you awake  
Me: yup, I am eating breakfast (Josh took a pic of it)  
Jun: alone?  
Me: yes, my parents left to work  
Jun: alright, can I come to your house?  
Whatever Jun had to say to Joshua had to be very important for him to rush like this  
Me: kay  
Jun: send me the location  
Me: done  
Jun: gonna be there in half an hour or 1 hour

Josh continued with his breakfast and when he finished half an hour already had passed so he went to his room to organize it a bit "ding" it was the doorbell, Josh went down and opened the door "Hey Joshua, thank you for receiving me" Josh smiled "no problem, come in" 

They went to Joshua's room and sat over the bed "so what is it that couldn’t wait?" Jun had a smirk on his whole face "you see, yesterday after Jeonghan carried you to the infirmary bridal style..." Josh was now blushing "he came back to sports class and everything normal so far but then the next class was Mr.Choi’s,

So I was going back to the classroom and I saw him and Mr. Choi speaking in the corridor then he left and we didn’t saw him for the rest of the day" Josh now was feeling his heart weighting, could be that he was waiting for him wake up or it was just a coincidence and Jeonghan was really waiting for that special friend that never came "you know, yesterday when I woke up, Jeonghan was sleeping on one of the chairs outside the infirmary, I couldn’t control myself and I got really near him to see his face, then my mom woke him up when she opened the door to leave the infirmary, lucky he was so sleepy that he didn’t notice what I was doing".

Jun was gaping now "but he said that he was waiting for a friend that didn’t come" a smirk was back on Jun's face "yes a friend after 6 pm, what a joke, there wasn’t any student in the whole school aside from you two, I can even bet on it" Josh now couldn’t help to felt happy, maybe his feelings where reciprocated,

But he was still unsure about it since the other party for him was so unreachable as if he was on a pedestal, and the more he knew about him the more he felt that it was impossible if Jeonghan didn’t already have a couple or a prospect, just thinking about it made him hurt physically and emotionally "earth to Josh" he had spaced away "uhm sorry".

Jun cleaned his throat with a cough "so I really think the guy likes you, but let’s not rush or we can end making clowns of ourselves, or he can end running away or worst disliking you" Josh nodded, he now had a really worried expression "we still have two years" Jun patted Josh's shoulder.

Then Josh looked back at him and asked "how is it going with Minghao?" now Jun expression changed to a mix of bored and sad "same as always, but anyway let’s forget about it, I am hungry, let’s go to that restaurant that you said" Jun was excited about it "they have that really spicy thing that you asked me" Josh felt happy that at least food could make him forget about Minghao for a short time.


	13. "I am so insecure about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU by the way, the carat birthday song was such a nice present love it, also is woozi birthday song that makes it even more special UwU, and did you see that Hoshi made a tiger pawn with hearts in the lyrics awwww :'3,

After they had lunch Josh felt his stomach revolt, Jun convinced him to try that super spicy thing but at least he had the time of his life laughing his ass off, Jun walked Josh to his house then left back to his.

When Jun arrived, it seemed that there wasn’t anyone at home, so he went searching by the whole house, at the balcony there was no one so he gone to Hao room and opened the door, Hao was backward but he didn’t have anything on beside a towel with which he was drying his hair, he stopped drying his hair let the towel fall over his shoulders and looked back at Jun "sorry" but it sounded more like a whisper, then he closed the door, at that moment Jun swearer that he will never ever forget to knock the door before opening it, it wasn’t really something he had never seen, since they were friends since childhood, but now they were almost adults and engaged, so yeah that was awkward as hell, although it was a very beautiful view.

While still spacing out he felt thirsty so he went to the fridge to get a drink, he sat at the dinner table and started drinking it, Hao came out from his room now fully clothed and gone to the fridge to get a drink too, and sat in front of Jun "welcome back, how it was the lunch?" Jun looked at Hao for a moment "good, Josh found a place that served super spicy food" now Jun thought will this carry on until his heat, and then what? will Hao tell him that he saw it only as a friend and that was all, he started to feel pretty bad, so much that he even forgot where he was "for how long will this go on?" from his lips escaped as a low whisper "what did you said" Hao had his scent at its peak as if enraged, he just had a bath so there wasn’t any blocking perfume on him, but in a second the scent was gone, Jun had his eyes wide open then he calmed down too "Joshua has a situation and I was spacing out about it" Jun only had the option to lie but it was enough for Hao to calm down "I see" there was a long silence "what do you want for dinner?" Jun was in charge of it today "I don’t feel like eating anything specifically, whatever you want is ok" Jun step up and started cooking.

Hao also step up and gone to his room, when he closed the door he put his hand over his mouth and slide against the door to the floor, how could he almost ruin everything, but it really got him without no preparation at all, he did thought that Jun was referring to their relationship as if he wanted to end all already, this engagement that maybe he never wanted, he also thought that the incident of him entering his room might have been the reason for that but it was a relief that at the end it was just something related to Joshua, now he only had to calm down, then he remembered the blocking perfume he really never used it on weekends when he was at home but he was so scared that he could slip and make the same mistake again, he step up from the floor and took the perfume and used plenty of it, Jun would probably notice it but he preferred that over his scent going crazy like last time, he gone back to the living room and Jun was still cooking "want some help" Jun finished cutting something first "no, I am ok, you just wait" Hao then gone to the balcony just to take some fresh air and there he stayed until Jun called him to eat, that night nothing else happened and Hao was grateful for it.


	14. "your eyes in the sky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way^^, there is a writer here called just_a_pinwheel and I loveeee love a lot two of her fanfics one is Code Red and the other is Queen Sacrifice both are Soonhoon(funny enough bring it was playing in my computer while I wrote this XD), she hasn't been writing for a while because she has been down so if you like her works please leave her a cute comment UwU, I recommend a lot her works, they are soo detailed and soo good, I just love more those two because I am soo into omegaverse and code red is a masterpiece(I am not joking I have been in a loop rereading more times than I can remember I want to print it in a book), and Queen Sacrifice is just soo interesting, unique and mysterious sadly is only beginning but I want soo much more chapters of it, so that is why again I recommend them and if you like it please leave her a nice comment so she may someday come back and write more T^T I really want to know how those stories continue ;-; I need it, now enjoy the chap^^

Hao woke up with the light of the sun even if it was a Sunday, before leaving the room he stopped to think if he really needed to use the blocking perfume, but his fear won and he applied plenty of it.

He went to the living room and from a closet, he took out an easel and a canvas, set them at the balcony, and painted like possessed as if time had stopped he painted off all his frustration and pain "o.. ao.. Hao!" he felt a hand on his shoulder and was out of his own world "hey I made breakfast, come and eat" 

It wasn’t even his turn but Jun had already made the breakfast he surely has already noticed that there was something off about Hao, he stepped up to go and eat but before he appreciated what he made, he had used all the colors that he had, it was a circle that started with yellow then was green because he applied blue and it changed to different shades because it wasn’t uniform, it became brown near the center and in the very center was pitch black because of the mix of all the colors, white paint was splashed in the whole painting.

It was really an expression of what he was suffering now all those layers where the time that had passed, the colors all the different feelings good and bad, the center was himself and last the splashed white paint was the tears he couldn’t shear and the words that he could say, they were all trapped in that circle of feelings and time.

Monday came and Hao woke up this time with his alarm, today he woke early to prepare the breakfast since yesterday he had forgotten, they ate and leave, on the way, they walked in silence, maybe Jun didn’t really want to talk or he felt that Hao really didn’t want to talk, but it really wasn’t abnormal they were so close that sometimes they didn’t felt like talking if there wasn’t a topic they wanted to speak about.

When they arrived at school Jun almost jumped over Josh and smiled so much, Hao couldn’t help wonder why he couldn’t make him smile like that, he didn’t remember how long it has been, Jun waved at him and he waved back, and Jun left with Joshua to his classes.

Hao really hated to be at different classes but there was no helping it since Jun was at a different grade, Hao went to his classroom by another stairway, the longing always was his companion even in class, you know when you are hopeless in love and see that person anywhere, only one word like "eyes" and bam Jun´s came to his mind but he was pretty much used to it sadly, at the end his mind and the constant daydreaming was his only relief "ring" the break time came. 

Hao didn’t step up he waited in his seat for his friend that would come every time, it was funny the way that they become friends, at the first break on the first day Hao didn’t know anyone and didn’t worry about being alone so he ate his lunch at the classroom and then gone outside to see the day.

Walking by the school he saw a small lone black and white butterfly on a flower he couldn’t help taking a photo he crouched to take one of it but the butterfly moved so much that at the end he didn’t know how many blurred photos he had now in his phone "ring" it was already the end of the break.

When he tried to stand up, he fell to the floor, his legs were numb, then he noticed that another person was aside him the whole time "were you able to take the perfect photo?" that person smiled and offered his hand to help him step up. 

He was an alpha but something in him was different he just didn’t have that air of competence around him like most alphas that wanted to be the best and only the best, on a normal case an alpha seeing other falling would have mocked the other offering his hand would have been a no-no.

But this person in front of him had more of a caring and relaxed aura, Hao took the hand and stood up "thank you, may I have your name to thank you properly" manners were always the first for Hao "its Jeonghan, you don’t have to thank me, I have to go" and he left hurriedly "wait.." Hao was left there speechless he wasn’t able to thank him and now he remembered that he was late for class, he ran as fast as he could and got to class before the teacher by some miracle. 

The next day at the break he also ate and gone outside, that day had a spectacular blue sky with some small clouds, he couldn’t help it, this time he was taking photos of the sky lots of them he had his phone high up even if his hands were getting tired "such a nice day isn't it" the voice came from behind he turned around it was Jeonghan, the whole time he was looking at Hao cellphone intently "can I look?" he pointed at the phone. 

Hao thought about it for a moment then handed it out "sure" Jeonghan looked throughout at all the photos "you can look at mine too" then he took out his phone from his pocket unlocked it and offered it to Hao, Jeonghan had also a lot of photos of the sky that day, Hao wondered when he had taken that many since it was only the middle of the break "they are really beautiful when did you take it, in the morning?" Jeonghan didn’t look away from the cellphone "a while ago, I really didn’t feel like eating".


	15. "I worried about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi^^ I had some time before going to bed so I wanted to post another chap, poor Jeonghan UwU but later they will be happy after a lot of angst of course, I am trying to divide more the conversations, my beta gave me the tip and I am trying, thank you rosecaramel321 :3<3

Now back at the present Hao remembered that he never asked Jeonghan why he didn't eat that day, what type of friend he was? he asked himself, then he remembered that at that time they were just strangers and right now they had been friends since a short time, then he forgave himself, he will ask him later on, and if it wasn't anything important surely Jeonghan would have forgotten about it and let his odd question slip.

Then a bunch of cries could be heard from Hao omega classmates that got him out of his thoughts, which meant that his friend was in the hallway, a moment later Jeonghan entered the classroom, he was known as a lone wolf, but people loved the mystery in him, he had several fans and don't mention his beauty, he was called more beautiful that all omegas in the school and to top it he was none less than an alpha.

Jeonghan made a signal for Hao to go out and he followed him outside, they went to the cafeteria "I even saw omegas from other classes waiting at the hallway of your classroom, I will start messaging you where we will meet for lunch" actually that would be better he would not have to smell all that omega pheromones that made him feel nauseating, he only wanted to breathe Jun scent period, if it wasn't for the blocking perfume that was mandatory he would be vomiting.

Hao unpacked his lunch and was going to start eating but he looked at Jeonghan that was lying his head over his crossed arms on the table not moving "arent you going to eat?" Jeonghan still with his head on his arm side looked at Hao "I don't feel like eating, you eat" and closed his eyes "do you feel bad?". 

Hao was now worried about him "No, is just that... "he took his time to think if he should say it or not "there is this classmate that affects me" Hao was at a loss so he keeps quiet "you see, last week he fainted because a ball hit him in the head I took him to the infirmary and gone back to sports class, during it, I wasn't able to stand the urge to go back and stay by his side, but when it ended, my mind screamed that it was enough, I was unable to stay in class.

I went to my homeroom teacher and told him what happened and that I was going to stay outside the infirmary no matter what" Hao now was quite impressed he didn't think that his lazy friend had that determination in him but the explanation for this situation was quite easy for him at the end "and what did the teacher say?" Jeonghan chuckled "that he would not get in the way and that it would be stupid to get in the way of an alpha that is in the state that I was". 

Hao nodded "so I stayed at the chairs outside the infirmary but I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was in front of me and you know what I said?" now Hao was quite interested "what?" Jeonghan hid his face into the table in shame but you could see his ears turn red "I said that I was waiting for a friend that never came, anything else would have been better, where did I get that?" now Hao was patting Jeonghan back.

And today all the day he has been with his head down again" Hao was now thinking why was the reason for that but then other word came out from him "again?" Jeonghan sighed "since the second day of class he had been like that, but after we did an exposition together he was better and looked more cheerful but now is back again". 

Now everything was more clear to Hao "I was used to it on the second day of seeing him like that but now that he is back again to that state after some time of being alright it affected me strongly, I think I will be better tomorrow". 

There was the answer to Hao question from the past and it was something very understandable but not normal to this extend, alphas are affected if their couple if someway bad when Jun was sick he would feel it in his own skin the frustration and anxiety, the strange is that, that classmate wasn't even his couple it was almost a stranger "don't you think is too extreme? that classmate is not your couple or anything, right?".

Now Jeonghan raised his head from the table and put in on one of his hands and stared at Hao "I am not older for nothing, I know what you mean and I already asked myself what the hell is happening and to get the hang of it, but when is about him all the reason and auto control is gone flying out the window" he said in a hopeless and lazy tone "maybe you like that person way too much?" Jeonghan sighed "I wonder... how it was for you with your fiance?" 

Hao tried to remember the first time he met Jun but since they were so young he only came to like him in a romantic way after he entered adolescence "I came to like him later on in a romantic way not at first sight" Jeonghan sighed and let his head fall on the table again "the worst is that as the things are now I cannot casually get near him, it feels as if he avoids me on the top of all". 

Hao was back again at patting his friend back and he started to eat his lunch, he didn't have any advice for him, he himself was at stagnation and couldn't even talk properly to his fiance that was his friend also since years when he finished they stood up from the table, Jeonghan waved bye to Hao and he waved back "good luck" he shouted from afar and Jeonghan raises his hand without looking back.


	16. "I cannot let you go"

The Friday came and so far Jeonghan was in a stagnation same or worst than Hao's, but at least was able to eat the rest of the week after Monday, Hao's mornings weren't better, Jun was almost muted the whole day, only when they arrived at school would Jun jump on Joshua and leave to his classroom happily.

Then on Friday Hao was going back to his classroom when he saw them under a tree they were eating lunch, Joshua was feeding Jun, when he ate it from his chopsticks he leaned over Joshua hugged him, Hao felt a sharp pain in the chest, why couldn't he be like that with Jun?

Now with every second he felt farther and farther from him, the day ended with an empty feeling, they came back home and Jun went to his room, Hao went to his and took a warm shower as wanting that to warm his heart, today Jun was on charge of preparing dinner.

When Hao came out Jun was already eating at the table, he sat too and started eating, Jun cleaned his throat "I am going to stay tomorrow night at Joshua house, sort of a pajama party" Jun continued eating "ok" said Hao, but he wasn't ok at all, that sharp pain that he felt in his chest came back again, but what could he say, nothing came to his mind, he didn't have the right to tell him anything against it, he just desperately wanted him to stay and that wasn't a reasonable reason.

After eating they sat on the couch, Jun was seeing his fav artist danceologies and Hao was reading a book or that seemed but he really wasn't able to concentrate the whole evening finally they went to sleep or that what Hao wanted but he wasn't able to, he was too anxious and was rolling from one side to the other of the bed. 

Then when finally he thought that he was falling asleep an image crossed his mind and it wasn't anything pleasant, Jun and Joshua in bed together one over the other, it was super uncommon for omegas to become a couple but there were cases, even if omegas only had internal testicles and didn't have the ability to impregnate, that was the less important when there was love. 

Now it was his jealousy moving the gears, the thought of getting his omega stolen kept him waking up several times that night, when the morning came he knew that he had enough and this couldn't continue, if Jun was going to go there he would be storming Joshua's place in less than a blink.

He left the bed before his alarm turned on and took a quick cold shower to clear his mind, then he went to prepare the breakfast, he ended fast and Jun came out of his room just on time, they started to eat "I will be leaving early after breakfast" Jun said and continued eating "I see" Hao just nodded. 

Then they finished and Jun went back to his room, he came out after a while with his bag packed "ok, I will be leaving, see you tomorrow" Jun walked towards the door but Hao step up and in a second he took his arm and stopped him "it is really that unpleasant.. to be by my side?" (you will never come to like me?) this thought resounded in Hao's mind and his voice was breaking up, Jun was speechless "should we end this friendship? do you want to end it?" (do you want to break the engagement?) at this moment Jun realized what was happening "no, I" Hao interrupted him "should I leave and go back to China?" (should I give up on you?) when he said those words a tear slid by Hao cheek, his heart was being torn apart, Jun let his bags fall to the floor and hugged Hao "of course not I just... I thought you were angry with me" they hugged for a long time that both of them wanted to last even for longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ another one, poor Hao this chap was very heartbreaking for me but as you know I love angs, it makes me feel alive :'v, I want them to be happy soo much uwu to such a point that I went and wrote their relationship after one year, may change some things since there is a long way to go :D


	17. "I want stay near you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now some sweetness UwU enjoy

When they calmed down they sat at the sofa Hao leaned on Jun's shoulder, Jun held him with the arm and caressed his head with the same hand, Hao fell asleep on the spot, because of the exhaustion that he accumulated since the day before, Jun continued caressing his head and took his phone out from his pocket with the other hand

You: Hey

Joshua: hi

You: I will not be going today

Joshua: ok, did something happened?

You: yes, sort of, I will tell you later

Joshua: ok, take care

You: :)

Then he left the phone aside on the couch and moved Hao to his lap, since Hao didn't seem to wake up any sooner he took out his earphones that were in his pocket and started to hear his relaxing playlist, then it played one song that made him realize that what he did was a very egoist behavior, he had kept all to himself without even talking to the other and had wrong assumptions

"when you are having a hard time. You can be hugged by me I am the same"

In the end, he pushed the person that he loved the most to the limit, tears came out from his eyes and he removed them before they could fall from his face to the cherished person that was sleeping on his lap.

When Hao woke up he didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, his favorite scent had lulled him into a dazzle, now he notice that he was over his lap, he looked up but Jun had fallen asleep too.

Jun had his earphones still on, Hao reached his hand out and touched his lips, Hao was still half asleep and did it on a whim, the feel was super soft, when reality hit him he lowered his hand, but at least he could be near him like this once again and he was happy with it. 

He stayed over his lap for some more time enjoying the warmth, when it was becoming too dark he stepped up to prepare the dinner, when he started chopping the vegetables Jun woke up, Jun step up half slept he was scared he looked frantically for Hao since he wasn't where he left him "Hao?" 

His expression softened when he found him, he rubbed his eyes "let me help you" and he approached Hao "but you are still sleepy, don't worry, I almost finished, wait at the table, kay?" Jun was still rubbing his eyes, Hao patted his head "kay" he yawned and gone to the dinner table.

Hao finished, brought the plates to the table, and sat aside Jun, now Jun leaned on his shoulder, he had his eyes closed "you know, all last week I wasn't able to sleep well, I was anxious and had fear of asking you what was the problem because I thought you would hate me more, so Joshua tried to cheer me up having a stay over at his house, thinking it would be a good change, but it backfired, I am sorry". 

Hao hugged Jun "I am also sorry, I didn't tell you anything, I just let the discomfort between us drag on, I was also scared that you would come to hate me" 

Although Joshua's stay over was the drop that overflowed the glass, Hao was thankful that it made them take the step to break through the problem, at least as friends they were ok now "we should start eating or is going to get cold" said Hao.

Then Jun lifted his head from his shoulder and started eating, when they finished they sat on the couch and Hao put on the TV the videos of the dancer that Jun liked the most, this time Jun leaned on Hao lap, it wasn't long until he started yawing again "I going to sleep now" and he stood up "have a good night Minghao" Hao smiled "you too Jun". 

Hao stayed sat on the couch for some more time, he was as if in a cloud, relieved and happy, he read a book until sleep came to him, then he turned all the lights out, gone to his room and lied on his bed, "knock-knock" it came from his room door then the door opened slightly and Jun's head popped from the side "Minghao are you awake?" it was almost a whisper

Hao lifted from the bed "yes I am" then Jun entered the room but he stood at the door hugging his pillow "can we sleep together as in the old times?" Hao didn't expect it not even in his dreams but it wasn't something odd after all before, when they were younger they had sleep in the same bed several times "only for tonight?" that got Hao out of his thoughts Jun had been waiting for an answer "sure" 

Jun came to the bed and Hao moved to the side "thank you Minghao, good night" Hao preferred to sleep or try to do it looking to the opposite side of Jun, his heart resounded in his ears he needed to calm down so he tried clearing his thoughts. 

After some time he couldn't guess how long it had been he was finally falling asleep, the Jun moved and cuddled against his back, his heart rate was over the roof, but he couldn't do anything, he was frozen on the spot, so he tried the same method of clearing his thoughts.

In the darkness of the room the warmth that came from Jun after a while was lulling and the scent of plum and white tea that came from him almost without any residues of the blocking perfume was not arousing but led him to a very relaxed state. 

He didn't realize when he fell asleep but that night he had a beautiful dream where they were having fun at the beach, watching the sunrise, swimming in the sea, watching the sunset then the stars and last some fireworks, then the dream dissolved in the reflection of the lights on the surface of the night sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the end awww I want to go to the sea, but this pandemic has been on my way, I always reread before posting and it is so nice uwu


	18. "want to smile with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^ It was really funny that at the beginning of my notes said "CHAP 18 this chap is going to be long"

Hao woke with the sunlight, but he didn't open his eyes, he just remembered that it was Sunday so he could stay in the bed for longer, then a flashback from last night came to his mind, but now he was doubting if that was a dream or just a hallucination.

He opened one eye slightly but it was blurry so he opened the two and he saw the most beautiful view for him, Jun was sleeping millimeters from him, Hao swallowed, he was cuddled like a kitty with his hands near his face and his legs bended, Hao couldn't help to stare to such a beautiful view until sadly the alarm of his phone turned on at 10 am. 

He turned it off as fast as he could, but Jun was already squirming on the bed, he blinked twice and looked at Hao, but closed his eyes again, Hao sighed in relief since Jun's scent didn't get stronger was sure that he didn't wake up.

Hao left the room and gone to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, it wasn't his turn but today he felt the strong will to do it, to care for his fiance, he could guess that it was probably because he hadn't been exposed to the pheromones of the omega he considered his partner and he was exposed to them for a whole night, so he started to prepare something super spicy that his dear person would love.

Jun felt a scent different to the one that he did like and felt attracted so much, then he notices that he was hungry, but he didn't really want to leave that place that had such a nice scent, peony with grapes, it was by the whole place and he couldn't feel more comfortable, but now his stomach was making complying noises and it would surely start to hurt, reluctantly he opened his eyes and stayed still on the bed as if preparing himself to leave it, but before ever doing that he rubbed softly his face hands and feet against the bed, it didn't matter anymore, he reeked of Hao scent so the other wouldn't be able to guess what he did.

After that he got the determination to get up from bed, he was still shy about all that happened yesterday but he didn't regret it, and still, he could still keep the friendly relationship that they had and was able to get a grasp of what he wanted the most. 

he left for the living room "good morning Jun" Hao had a warm smile "good morning Minghao" he shyly smiled back, the breakfast was already served so they started immediately "did you sleep well? I hope I wasn't a bother" Hao had his mouth full so he nodded then swallowed "I slept well, you did move but it was okay" 

Now Jun was wondering what he did, he knew that sometimes he was not the person with the best sleeping habits, but then he remembers that in his sleep he searched for warm, now he was worried "what did I do?" Hao blushed a little "you cuddled to my side that's all" Jun blushed "sorry" Hao shocked his head "don't worry, it's okay" Jun nodded "thank you" 

They continued eating the breakfast, Hao finished first then he took his cup of white tea and started sipping "want to hang out today?" Jun almost choked.

The weather was still cold so Hao style today was casual but he used a formal coat, it was a coat that Jun gave him as a present at his last year birthday, he liked it very much and Jun loved to see him wearing it, it meant a lot to him that Hao liked his present and used it, to take care of his crush, his alpha was a delight for his omega.

When Jun was dressing to go out he couldn't help to think of this as if it was maybe a date, but he came back to earth from his cloud immediately, Hao most probably wanted to share time with him as in the past they did as friends and hang out doing just anything.

He had finished changing when a knock was heard from his door "can I come in" Hao came inside and sat over Jun's bed "I am almost ready" Jun took his perfume by reflex "don't use it, you are with me today so is fine" Jun's heart skipped a beat "okay" not forgetting that he already reeked of Hao scent and anyone would think they are a couple at least, the thought itself made him blush.

They went out "where are we going?" asked Jun "wherever the way take us," Hao said, Jun furrowed "I am joking, I want to go to that shopping center from last time" Hao chuckled they arrived at the shopping center and walked by the whole place.

They crossed over one of those big and expensive jewelry shops and Jun couldn't help to stare at a display it had several mating necklaces or weeding as you wanted to call it, all the designs had one thing in common they had intertwined chains, but the amount and decoration would make the difference somewhere over the top and other would be very simple, mating and marrying were seen as the same by society, couples would use it as a symbol that they were already taken, although the scent would pretty much say everything that there was to say, it was a tradition now.

The one that took Jun's eyes away from was a very delicate one, a set with small silver chains, two different necklaces, 3/4 of the necklace where only one chain, then on the last 1/4 there was a different chain that intertwined with it, but they were a pair so the chain that intertwined corresponded to the 3/4 of the same design of the other pair, they shinned beautifully in the display Jun couldn't help to want one for himself.

But then again the sorrow came to his mind, if Hao didn't reciprocate his feelings he would never use one "u..un. Jun!" Hao was looking at Jun with a startled expression "are you ok?" Hao was able to feel his dread from his scent, Jun just noticed that the last thought that came to his mind was death if his feelings were not reciprocated how long he would be able to stand the pain?.

That thought triggered a feeling that seeped out and Hao noticed it, Hao approached Jun and hugged him, Jun was speechless then when they calmed down they sat at the food court "I am sorry, I just...felt that sadness out of the blue, maybe its the Sunday sadness?". 

Jun made up what he could, hoping that Hao would believe it "ok, but if you feel like that again, promise me that you will come to me" Jun was on the verge of tears he smiled at Hao and nodded.

When leaving the shopping center they came by a photobooth Jun stopped at it and Hao continued then turned back when he felt that he didn't follow the pace "Hao can we take some?" Hao tilted his head to the side and smiled "sure" when they finished Jun couldn't help to smile a lot at the photos in his hand he liked them a lot it would be a nice memento from today not everything had been perfect but it was ok and he could look at them to feel better wherever he felt down he would be able to smile someway by looking at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be modifying the other chapters distribution, so if you see changes don't worry I am not erasing anything, my friend said that it was difficult to read it on the phone so I want to change to something more comfortable :3, last take care carat and don't use social media for some time until we hear something from pledis


End file.
